


Ill Will

by Roseheartwhitefox



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Caring, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Illnesses, Love, Love Confessions, Normal Life, OTP Feels, Pneumonia, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shipping, Sick Character, Slice of Life, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, ship of dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseheartwhitefox/pseuds/Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: The night grew colder, and the drizzle that has started earlier had grown into a fierce downpour, changing his body into a duck. Mousse felt himself begin to cough and sniffle, yet he refused to leave that spot huddling for warmth as best he could in his now soaked robes. Shampoo said she would meet him here, and he would not leave until she came.
Relationships: Mousse/Shampoo, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Kudos: 6





	Ill Will

It was a typical day at the Cat Cafe. Shampoo busily waited tables alongside Mousse as Cologne cooked in the back. Shampoo grumbled to herself quite often, as working with Mousse was anything but easy. Not that he didn't pull his weight - in fact, that was the least of her problems. The main problem was that the man was desperately in love with her, and it affected his performance more and more these days.

Mousse had been madly in love with Shampoo from the time they were both only 3 years old. He'd never forget the first time he saw Shampoo - her purple hair flowing wildly as she defeated opponent after opponent in combat with great ruthlessness. She was undefeated in her class of the other female warriors, and knocked out any challenger time and time again, shouting insults and striking ferociously. She had knocked Mousse on his head simply because of the way he had been looking at her.

 _"What are you looking at, stupid?"_ shouted the young girl, bashing Mousse on the head with her foot as she shoved him into the ground. Mousse had to reach for his glassess after a faceful of dirt, and he simply continued to stare at the purple-haired wild woman. She was _ill-tempered._ She was _mean-spirited._ She was _vicious._

She was the most _beautiful_ creature he'd ever seen. 

And so from that day on, Shampoo had no choice but to deal with the bespectacled man following her wherever she went, despite the fact that she was a woman high above his caliber.

"Marry me, Shampoo!" Mouse would propose to a cow, or a pig, or a tree. This barrage of proposals, gifts, and compliments never seemed to stop, no matter how old they both grew. Even when Ranma had defeated her in battle and was her rightful bride-groom, Mousse followed to Japan and continued his antics, with Cologne even allowing him to live and work in the restaurant despite Shampoo's protesting.

Mousse would take any chance he could to gaze at Shampoo and smile, walking into a wall or dropping plates like an idiot despite wearing his glasses. Between making a mess, or lunging at a customer who even remotely flirted with her, Shampoo found herself wishing that Mousse didn't even work there at all. How was it possible that having extra help was _anything_ but helpful?

"What you doing, stupid Mousse?" Shampoo snapped at him when he yet again dropped plates, distracted yet again by whatever she had been doing. "Now Shampoo have to do more work! Stupid Mousse!"

Mousse sulked as Shampoo shoved him in the kitchen to wash dishes. It seemed this was happening more and more lately, and even Cologne was growing tired of the antics despite the fact that Mousse was cheap labor who worked endless overtime. 

_"Great-grandmother!"_ Shampoo would yell into the kitchen in utter annoyance. "Mousse _horrible_ worker! Send him back to China, do great-grandmother really need help that badly?"

"Shampoo, I understand your frustrations," said Cologne kindly. "But he's cheap labor, my dear. And I know you may forget it sometimes, but I am the leader of our tribe. It's my job to look after everyone, even Mousse. If Mousse is insistent on living in Japan, it's my position to ensure he's looked after."

Shampoo grumbled to herself, fuming as if steam would come out of her ears. If only there were some way, just for even a day, to get rid of stupid Mousse for some peace and quiet. How was she supposed to get any time alone with Ranma with that idiot running around in the background of her life? 

* * *

As time went on, Shampoo grew more and more annoyed with the antics of the stubborn Mousse. No matter what she said or did, the stupid man just wouldn't give up. Finally, Shampoo had had enough, and decided for a brief moment to just give in.

One day, when Mousse presented her with flowers yet again, asking her to go on a date, Shampoo rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh in her reply. "Fine, stupid Mousse. You win. Shampoo close up early today, and meet Mousse at the fountain in town this afternoon, _alright?"_

Mousse looked as if he were going to explode from happiness. 

"Shampoo not want Mousse around anymore! Go away!" Shampoo shouted with a furrowed brow. Mousse nodded ecstatically and waved to Shampoo as he left. She simply rolled her eyes at him, hoping that she would have some peace at least for the rest of her day. _'And don't bother coming back either!'_ Shampoo thought to herself angrily as she tore off her apron and went upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

That afternoon, Mousse waited by the fountain. He waited...and waited. He waited until the sun began to sink from the sky, the light disappearing...and yet, he still waited.

The night grew colder, and the drizzle that has started earlier had grown into a fierce downpour, changing his body into a duck. Mousse felt himself begin to cough and sniffle, yet he refused to leave that spot huddling for warmth as best he could in his now soaked robes. Shampoo said she would meet him here, and he would not leave until she came. 

The starlight faded from the sky, and Mousse waited in that spot, his soaked feathers clinging to his body. The moon rose and fell in between the clouds, and Mousse still waited. Mousse eventually fell asleep at the fountain. He didn't even awaken when daybreak came, succumbing to the darkness that enveloped him.

* * *

By the next morning, Mousse was sick. He lay unconscious at the base of the fountain, his soaking, cold feathers clinging to his duck body. 

Ranma and Akane were on their way to class that same morning, and noticed the white diamond shape of something on the ground. Ranma and Akane looked at each other in question, and went over to investigate. The small white shape was actually that of a duck, wearing large glasses. Ranma and Akane recognized him immediately.

" _Mousse!"_ they both shouted together as they knelt down to his body, taken aback by his labored breathing and limp, lifeless form.

"Oh no, Mousse!" said Akane with concern, kneeling down next to Mousse, placing a hand on his head. "Oh, Ranma! He's burning up!"

"We should take him back to see Cologne," said Ranma as he knelt next to Akane, and helped pick up the unresponsive Mousse. "She'll know what to do. She's the leader of his village after all."

Ranma picked up the cold, wet duck, slipping him inside his shirt to try and keep him warm. Akane followed close behind. They headed as fast as they possibly could to the Cat Cafe. 

* * *

Cologne was prepping the kitchen for the restaurant that morning when she heard a frantic knock at the front door. Customers never came by at this hour, so she was not surprised to see Ranma and the Tendo girl when she unlocked the door.

"Cologne," said Ranma, slipping a saturated, white shape out from under his shirt. "We found this on our way to school. I think he's sick, his breathing is loud and Akane thinks he has a fever."

 _"Oh heavens..."_ gasped Cologne when she saw Mousse's limp, cold duck body, his breathing rattling which each wheeze. _"Mousse, you foolish boy! What have you done?"_ Cologne exclaimed. She grabbed a pot of hot water, pouring it onto the duck, turning him back into a naked man. Despite the hot water, he did not awaken, which concerned Cologne even more. "Bring him to the back and lie him on the bed." Cologne instructed. Ranma nodded and followed Cologne to the treatment room and lay Mousse on the soft bed, propping his head on a pillow, covering his waist with a towel. The poor man only groaned in pain as his chest rattled.

Cologne hopped up onto the bed next to Mousse, placing a hand on his forehead, which was fiery hot and soaked with sweat. "Son-in-law, what on earth happened to him?" she said.

"We were walking to school like Ranma said, and found him at the base of the fountain in town. He must have been out all night in the rainstorm." said Akane, holding a hand to her face, her eyes wide in concern. 

_"Stupid, stupid boy!"_ grumbled Cologne in frustration. It was only then that Shampoo's figure appeared in the doorway, having been alerted to the sounds from her bedroom upstairs. She gasped when she realized Mousse was the man lying in the treatment bed. Cologne turned to her great-granddaughter. 

"Shampoo," spoke Cologne softly. "Please, I need another blanket, and a basin of cool water and cloths." 

Shampoo stared numbly at Cologne for a moment before nodding, and followed the instructions. Cologne placed her hand on Mousse's arm- the man was practically on fire, his breath rattling like an old train.

"He sounds like an old man." said Ranma with concern as he looked down at Mousse.

"He sounds like pneumonia," said Cologne solemnly. "Pneumonia in someone his age is not good. Not at all."

Akane looked on in concern, a hand to her chest. "Will he be alright, Cologne?"

Cologne simply shook her head, speaking with care to the Tendo girl, whom she normally detested as competition for future son-in-law. "I don't know, my dear. Right now we just have to cool him off and treat his symptoms. His fever is very high right now. I'll need to look after him. You two go on home. I'll have Shampoo fetch you if anything changes." Akane and Ranma nodded in understanding before leaving.

Shampoo arrived at the bedside with the blankets and cool water. Mousse wheezed audibly with every breath. 

"Great-grandmother," said Shampoo. "Mousse breathing sound terrible."

"Yes, I know," sighed Cologne. "He's in a bad way, great-granddaughter. He was out in the cold and rain all night, heaven knows why."

Shampoo gulped, her heart sinking at Cologne's words. Shampoo knew why Mousse had been out there - to meet her. He must have waited in that spot all day, and all night. 

_"Stupid, stupid duck-boy..."_ Cologne grumbled to herself in frustration. "Shampoo, we need to lower his fever, but also keep him warm so he doesn't get a chill. Let's dry him off. We'll try to give him some feverfew as well, so please fetch it for me." said Cologne

Shampoo nodded as she went to gather the herbs Cologne needed. Cologne rubbed Mousse down with a towel, and dry blankets were placed over him. Cologne wrung out a cool cloth for his forehead. Mousse opened his eyes to thin slits as Cologne tried to pour some of the feverfew elixir into his mouth as he coughed and sputtered weakly. Shampoo had sat next to the bed and held Mousse's hand, feeling the searing fever on his skin. His eyes were shut now, his breath rattling like a can of coins as sweat trickled down his brow. 

"It's in his lungs, my dear," said Cologne. "That's why his breathing is so noisy, and why his fever is so high. We need to sit him up best we can to try and drain the fluid, and use the palm of a hand to try and loosen it up so he can cough." Shampoo helped Cologne pull Mousse forward, and she worked on his back, using the palm of her hand at the base of his lungs to try and help ease his breathing. 

When they lay him back on the pillows, Shampoo saw that Mousse's eyes were partly open again as he gasped for breath, his chest rattling. _"It hurts..."_ he whispered before losing consciousness again. And so, day went on, and into the next night.

* * *

By the next morning, Mousse was even sicker. Shampoo had stayed up all night with him. Feeling sorry for him softened her. 

Cologne tended to Mousse as best she could, showing Shampoo the herbal combinations to try and help relieve the symptoms. Shampoo stayed with Mousse as the following day and night passed, and there had not been any change in his condition. Akane and Ranma had come to see him, yet Cologne could only tell them that things had not changed. 

Shampoo tried to get Mousse to drink medicine for his fever, yet he was far too weak. "Come on, Mousse," Shampoo begged as she brought the drink to his lips. "Mousse must drink it...come on..." Yet Shampoo could not even manage to get a trickle down poor Mousse's scorched throat. Despite their best efforts, Mousse was not getting better. 

* * *

Ranma and Akane had stopped by the Cat Cafe to check on their friend, yet Cologne's solemn expression told them that things had not gotten better for him. It was shocking to hear the painful noises of Mousse's labored breathing. Even more shocking was seeing the purple-haired Shampoo by his bedside, holding his hand. 

"Are you doing okay, Shampoo?" asked Akane with concern, softly touching her shoulder.

Shampoo sat in silence, looking down at the floor, her hair covering her eyes.

"Mousse cannot die..." she said softly, her voice somewhat trembling. "If Mousse dies, Shampoo will never forgive him."

Ranma and Akane looked to each other in silence, unable to find words. 

"We'll come back later, and give you some time alone." Akane replied with a reassuring squeeze to Shampoos hand. She nodded silently.

* * *

Mousse's condition continued to worsen, and it had proven impossible to get any medicine into his body. Cologne knew they would have no choice but to take more aggressive measures. As it grew dark outside, Cologne had approached with a long, rubber tube with a funnel at the end of it.

"Great-grandmother, what is that?" asked Shampoo.

"It's a tube to help Mousse drink, my dear," sighed Cologne. "I didn't want to have to do this to the poor boy, but when someone is sick like this and won't drink or take medicine, we have to step in and give him a hand. We'll run the tube through his nose and into his stomach, and give him what he needs. It's unpleasant, but it's the way it has to be. I'll have you hold up the lantern for me, Shampoo."

Shampoo nodded and held up the lantern light as Cologne began to slide the tube into Mousse's nose and down the back of his throat. Mousse flinched a little, his body becoming tense as his face clenched in pain. Shampoo stroked his hand as Cologne inserted the tube into his stomach. Shampoo's presence seemed to comfort him. When the tube was inside, Cologne held it in place as she poured the medicine into the funnel, milking the tubing downwards.

Cologne had put the pieces together as to how Mousse had fallen sick, yet still she could not help but feel sorrow at seeing him in such a poor state. _"Poor boy..."_ sighed Cologne in sadness as she administered the medicine. _"Stupid, foolish boy..."_

Once the medicine was inside Mousse, she pulled the tube out, coiling it as she removed it. Cologne stared for a moment in silence as Shampoo continued to hold Mousse's hand in her own. "We've done all we can do, Shampoo," said Cologne softly as she touched Shampoo's shoulder. "Let's hope it does him some good. You should go on to bed now," spoke Cologne, staring down at Mousse's trembling body with sympathy. "I'll stay with him tonight. He may need some help."

"No," replied Shampoo somewhat firmly. "You rest, great-grandmother. Shampoo stay with him."

Cologne nodded. "Very well, Shampoo. Good-night." 

* * *

Mousse's breath rattled weakly as he exhaled. His skin was turning colder, as if his body was giving up. He was suffering, his life slipping away. His cheeks were shallow, his chest barely rising with each weakened breath. Each time Cologne came in to give him more medicine through the stomach tube, Shampoo could see the sympathy in her eyes, and the harsh reality of what was likely to happen. 

Shampoo would hold Mousse's large hand in her small one, entwining her fingers with his. She wanted him to know he wasn't alone. If only he had been awake, the man would have been absolutely ecstatic...yet now he lay in silence and pain, unaware that his beloved was near. "You must get better, Mousse," Shampoo cried softly as she looked at his unconscious body. "Mousse is strong, and must not give up." Shampoo stayed that way for hours and hours, refusing to leave Mousse's side despite Cologne, Akane, and Ranma's offer to stay with him. 

"Please do not die, Mousse," Shampoo softly cried as she squeezed his lifeless hand "Shampoo need you."

Shampoo ran through the thoughts in her head - her last words to Mousse had been anything but kind. Shampoo had told Mousse time and time again she didn't want him around. The gravity of her constant cruel words and actions towards Mousse sank inside her heart, and she didn't know how to remedy it. Mousse had always been a true friend, and had been there for her, whenever and wherever, no matter what. She'd taken it for granted, because he was _always_ there. Now that he wasn't, she felt barren and empty.

"Mousse....you _shouldn't_ have ever believed Shampoo! Whatever Shampoo say - it _not_ true!" Shampoo took a deep breath as she spoke to the unconscious Mousse. "Mousse...Shampoo was wrong. Shampoo wrong about _everything_. With Mousse gone, Shampoo not feel free at all. Shampoo just..." she paused, choking on her words, her eyes welling up with tears. "Shampoo not free. Without Mousse, Shampoo just _alone_." 

Shampoo stayed with Mousse as the day passed, and there had not been any change in his condition. Despite Cologne's best efforts, Mousse was facing incredible odds. That night, as she fell asleep at his bedside, Shampoo dreamed of him. She dreamed of what was, and dreamed of what might have been.

* * *

As the night passed, Mousse remained where he lay. Shampoo had crawled up into the bed and sat Mousse's head on her lap, running her hands through his hair. _"Please get well, Mousse..."_ whispered Shampoo as she looked down at Mousse's lifeless body. It was her fault that Mousse was sick. She had tried not to feel guilty about it, and convince herself that it was stupid Mousse's fault for staying out so late when it was clear she had no intention of meeting him at the spot. In truth, she had simply forgotten - yet the guilt sunk inside her gut as she watched poor Mousse battle his sickness. The least she could do was stay by his side until her friend got better.

Yes, _friend_. Shampoo had spent so much time berating, beating, and trying to ignore Mousse since Ranma had defeated her in combat, she had forgotten the childhood companion that Mousse had been. Despite his annoying proposals and displays, he went out of his way to make Shampoo happy, even if it was something simple. She didn't detest the man nearly as much as she let on, in all honesty. Although she would never admit it, Shampoo found comfort in having someone else besides Cologne from her village in Japan. Being so far from the Amazon tribe made her feel homesick sometimes. Mousse made her laugh with his idiotic antics, and was always there for her whether she wanted him there or not. He was the only true friend she'd ever had. 

_"My poor Mousse,"_ whispered Shampoo as tears ran down her face. _"My kind, gentle Mousse..."_ she cried into his chest, her tears soaking his skin. She curled herself beside him, holding his body close to share her warmth. Despite the fever, his skin felt like ice. His life was slipping away. His cheeks were shallow, his chest barely rising with each weakened breath. 

"Come back to me, Mousse," Shampoo cried in vain into his chest. "Please, Mousse...don't leave Shampoo. Shampoo not mean all horrible things Shampoo ever say about Mousse. Come back, my Mousse..." she sobbed into the darkness - crying and wishing for what now, seemed impossible. 

"Shampoo love you, Mousse," She wept "Shampoo never want to live without you!" Shampoo cried "Mousse must get up!" 

Shampoo sobbed into Mousse's chest until it finally hit her, like a kick in the guts, that her Mousse would not wake up. Not now, nor ever again. The kind, brave, gentle Mousse. The man who would have done anything for her without question - even given his life so that she might live. The man who loved her - more than his honor, more than life itself. 

* * *

Darkness. Darkness and searing pain. That was all Mousse could feel and see. The last thing he remembered was the cold wind and rain as he waited for Shampoo by the fountain. Then, he recalled no more. 

His thoughts wandered in this dark, cruel place, unable to find anyone, or anything familiar. Only the burning pain and sensation of sweat and water were felt, and the muffled sounds that he could not discern. 

The drying sweat and water ran a chill down to his bones. In the darkness, Mousse felt only pain. He wanted to cry out, but words would not come from him. _"It hurts...."_ he tried to speak, but all that came was silence in his dark world. Every little muffled noise from the outside was torture. 

Mousse wanted to give in to the great darkness around him. To put an end to this suffering and endless pain. He wanted to go towards the soothing light, and in it's glow he could feel the pain lifting away. He allowed it to envelop him, to erase the agony of his sickness. That is, until he hear a voice. 

A voice...yes, a woman's voice. It sounded far off, and yet familiar. It grew louder and closer as Mousse started to become self aware again.

That voice...it woke him up. He knew that voice. It was Shampoo. 

* * *

Shampoo cried into Mousse's chest as she gripped the blankets, her tears soaking the fabric. She would have given anything to hear his voice again, to tell him all of the things she never got to say. 

Mousse slowly opened his eyes, completely unaware of where he was, let alone how he got there. He figured he must have died. Mousse looked next to him, and was convinced he _had_ died, and was now in heaven.

Shampoo lay curled up against him in the dim light, her head on his chest. Her body was soft and warm, and he could feel her heartbeat. Mousse could hardly believe what he was seeing. _'So I really am in heaven!'_ he thought. He vaguely remembered being encompassed in blackness, Shampoo proclaiming that she loved him.

Shampoo stroked Mousse's hand, and yelped when his fingers gripped her back. Shampoo jerked back as Mousse's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up on his own, groaning as he rubbed his head.

_"Sh-Sh-Shampoo?"_ said Mousse groggily, his voice somewhat cracking. "What...what are you doing here? Where am I?"

Shampoo smiled at her friend, gripping him a hug, much to the boys delight. She smiled at him, her face filled with joy and relief. _"Great-grandmother!"_ shouted Shampoo with glee. "Great-grandmother, come and see Mousse!"

Cologne flew out from behind a door as her eyes met Mousse sitting upright in bed, with eyes wide open. Mousse was a survivor, and would make it after all. 

Shampoo hugged Mousse, much to his delight and surprise. _"Oh Mousse, you alright!"_ she cried, as Mousse blissfully smiled. "Shampoo so glad!"

Mousse simply savored that moment, thrilled that his beloved Shampoo was with him, completely unaware of anything else.

* * *

The following evening, Shampoo heated up a pot of chicken and dumpling soup for Mousse. The truth was, she felt guilt and fear about seeing her friend now that he was finally awake, despite her initial happiness. It had been _her_ fault that Mousse fell so ill. It was indeed strange how the tables had turned - rather than Mousse fearing enduring the her cruel wrath, it was quite the other way around. In truth, Mousse had every right to be angry with her, and it made her heart sink.

Shampoo approached Mousse's bed, where he was softly dozing. Hearing her shuffling, he awoke, rubbing his eyes. His beamed when he saw Shampoo standing at the end of the bed, and Shampoo felt her gut twist a little.

"How Mousse feeling?" asked Shampoo softly as she set the soup on the nightstand, sitting next to Mousse on the bed. She reached out to touch his hand, and could hear him audibly gulp at the sensation of her soft hand on his large one.

"B-better, Shampoo," Mousse replied nervously, still fully focused on Shampoo's hand on his. "Especially now. Seeing you always makes me feel better." he smiled.

Shampoo giggled, holding a hand up to her mouth. She looked at Mousse and was amused at the goofy grin on his face. Yet her own smile faded as she looked down shyly, averting her eyes.

_"Mousse?"_ asked Shampoo with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Yes?" Mousse replied, noting the hesitancy in Shampoo's voice.

"Mousse...Shampoo sorry," Shampoo said, her voice still somewhat trembling. "Shampoo sorry for not meeting Mousse like Shampoo say. Mousse wait for Shampoo, and Shampoo not come. Mousse get sick, and it all Shampoo fault," Shampoo continued, slightly choking on her words. "Mousse almost die because of Shampoo...and Shampoo sorry. Shampoo mean it."

Mousse stared in awe at Shampoo. Was she actually apologizing to him? It seemed quite unreal.

_"Oh, Shampoo,"_ replied Mousse kindly, squeezing her hand and using his other to turn her cheek up towards him. "Shampoo, I'm not mad at you. I never was."

_"Aiyah?"_ replied Shampoo, feeling a blush in her cheeks at Mousse's touch. 

"Shampoo, I know you didn't mean to forget to meet me there. I don't blame you for anything. It's _my_ fault..." spoke Mousse with sincerity. "I should have gone home when the weather turned bad. You didn't do anything wrong."

Her kind, gentle Mousse - even under these circumstances, he held no grudge against her. Even though Shampoo knew without a doubt that everything _was_ her fault, Mousse would never see it that way. He simply loved her that much. She turned her eyes to look at him, catching her breath as his affectionate, turquoise eyes gazed back. 

"Mousse," Shampoo whispered, her voice still trembling. "Shampoo was scared."

_"Huh?"_ asked Mousse in confusion.

"When Ranma and Akane bring Mousse home, Shampoo see how sick Mousse was," Shampoo said, sadness filling her red eyes. "Mousse keep getting sicker, no matter what great-grandmother do. Shampoo thought Mousse going to die...and Shampoo was scared. Amazon warrior not supposed to be scared, but Shampoo was." A tear began to fall from Shampoo's eye down her cheek. 

Mousse entwined his fingers with Shampoo's, knowing full well that it would result in a battering, yet he did not care. He reached a hand to her cheek again, stroking the soft skin with a thumb.

"I'm not going anywhere, Shampoo. Not unless you want me to. I love you." said Mousse tenderly as he caressed Shampoo's face. Shampoo felt herself blushing profusely, and before she could even react, she felt a pair of warm, soft lips against hers.

Shampoo was so shocked by the kiss that she had no time to react. Mousse caressed her face with his free hand, his other entwined in her fingers as he softly kissed her. Shampoo was shocked at how passionate the kiss was - she was swept up by the sheer passion Mousse was expressing through it. These were the kisses of a man, a very, very in love man. Even more surprising, Shampoo was enjoying this kiss. Mousse continued to softly kiss her, and when he pulled back, Shampoo felt herself groan at the loss. 

Mousse's heart was pounding, his hand now trembling on her cheek as he caressed her face with a thumb. "Forgive me, Shampoo..." Mousse whispered. "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that...how very long."

Shampoo stared into Mousse's deep, affectionate eyes. Mousse let out a yelp of surprise when Shampoo leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. Mousse couldn't believe it. Shampoo was actually kissing him _back!_ He kissed her softly for some time, expressing all his love for his beloved Shampoo through his warm lips.

When Shampoo pulled back from the kiss, she wanted to giggle at the sheepish grin plastered on Mousse's face. He looked like he was in absolute heaven in that moment.

"Shampoo love you too, Mousse..." whispered Shampoo as she pressed herself against Mousse's muscled chest. His heart was pounding, and Shampoo was afraid it would pop out of his chest. Mousse wrapped his arms around Shampoo's soft body, and she sighed at the wonderful feeling of Mousse's strong arms around her. 

Mousse and Shampoo embraced for some time, as no words were needed between them. They softly kissed some more until Shampoo pillowed her head on Mousse's chest, her eyelids growing heavy as she listened to his heartbeat. For the first time in days, she felt safe and content. 

Mousse kissed Shampoo's head, whispering into her hair. "I love you, my beautiful Shampoo," Mousse spoke. "I always have, and I always will."

Shampoo and Mousse fell asleep entwined in each other's loving embrace. When Cologne stumbled upon the two, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Shampoo was resting against Mousse's chest, and he had the biggest grin of his life plastered on his face. Perhaps some things worked out in their own way after all. 

* * *

From that day on, everything was different between Mousse and Shampoo. It was as if his greatest wish had come true, and Mousse couldn't get enough of it. 

For the next couple of weeks, Mousse was instructed to rest and recuperate. Shampoo came to visit him every day after work at the restaurant. One afternoon they were having a meal under the giant tree in the yard. Mousse had only turned away for a moment, yet Shampoo had vanished. He circled the giant old oak tree over and over, searching every nook and cranny for Shampoo. After rounding the tree over, and over again, Mousse finally realized that the tree, in fact, was the one place he hadn't looked. He crawled down to the small hole in the giant trunk, peering up into the dark tunnel, but was unable to see.

"Catch Shampoo if Mousse can!" came Shampoo's voice as Mousse pulled his head from the trunk. Shampoo was at the top of the tree staring down, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, that's no fair!" pouted Mousse, crossing his arms as he looked up at Shampoo. 

"What wrong?" teased Shampoo. "Mousse no can get up here?" Mousse huffed in annoyance at Shampoo, and she laughed.

_"Alright, alright!_ Shampoo coming!" said Shampoo, and she clambered out of the tree, settling herself next to Mousse. They sat together under the shade watching the clouds go by, but not without Shampoo teasingly stealing kisses whenever she had the chance. It filled the man's heart with a joy he'd never known. Seeing Shampoo every day was the best medicine he could ever ask for. 

"I love you, my beautiful Shampoo," said Mousse when he pulled back from a sweet, wonderful kiss. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Shampoo giggled, wrapping her small, but incredibly strong arms around Mousse. Finally, after all his years of effort, Mousse heard the words he had longed to hear.

"Shampoo would love to marry you, Mousse." Shampoo replied, resting her head on Mousse's chest. He was practically glowing with happiness, sighing in absolute content as Shampoo dozed against him under the sunshine, his strong arms wrapped around her soft form. With a blissful grin on his face, Mousse fell asleep too as the leaves danced in the light breeze under the bright, blue, endless sky.

* * *


End file.
